


#28 Beneath These Hands

by midnightflame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, it was an exquisite sort of downfall, if you asked Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#28 Beneath These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I've written anything remotely smutty /sob

“You can ask all you want, but you won’t ever find me in that position.”

It was something Sasuke inherently loathed. To be honest, he couldn’t have told him when that exact moment happened, when such a notion made itself known in a flourishing of fire-seared hate. Sometimes, he wondered if that little thought had been there all along, prodded to the forefront of all things detested only after Itachi had betrayed him (and it was still something of a betrayal, even if it had all been done for his sake, because Itachi himself had admitted it - he hadn’t trusted him back then).

After all, the Uchiha had been a clan as sure of their pride as they were of their skills.

Still, that Naruto thought to ask even now. . .

The corner of Naruto’s mouth tipped upwards as Sasuke lowered his hand. Fingertips ghosted along his jaw, tipped his head back after several seconds. Sasuke wanted to see that answer, carved over lips. That smile near masterful in its creation, all for the silence that held it.

Naruto had gotten rather good at that lately.  Ah, the holding his tongue thing. It had only taken him ten years to grasp it.

A shrug of Naruto’s shoulders followed, and all Sasuke could do was huff out in amusement, the slight curve of a smirk answering the smile noted.  Prodding in the challenge it seemed to issue. He knew the blond had no intention of backing down, not in this. Even if Sasuke was the one that had started it, Naruto always had the drive to finish it.

That was how it had always been between them.

But, he had to admit there was something about the end of a mission that drove him here. Maybe it was that delicate dance with death every ANBU operative came to know, understanding all too well how close they had been to tripping over those red strings of fate, that made them want to act out. Reckless. Passionate. All the things they kept so tightly controlled lest those orchestrated movements fall into cacophony, ending with their own death rattle.

Something Naruto seemed acutely aware of whenever Sasuke slipped into this room, silent but not unseen. It was why he never said a word against those lips when they met his, only encouraged the fingers trailing beneath his shirt. Though, to be honest, there was relief in those moments too - to see Sasuke alive and relatively well. Sometimes, Naruto would let his hand brush in question against fresh bandages, when the faint scent of antiseptic would waft up to him, but he would never put them to words. To deny Sasuke in those moments, however. . .

. . .It was a devastation he didn’t want to see. Not when it was his name on the orders that sent Sasuke out there.

Besides, there was something better the ANBU captain could offer him in those moments, a sight worth holding one’s breath for.

Naruto shifted his weight to one knee and pressed himself forward. Hands steadied himself against Sasuke’s thighs, fingertips digging into the coarse material of his pants. There came a sharp intake of air above him, drawing blue eyes up towards Sasuke’s face, the telling part of his lips. Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at that.

Anticipation knew how to slip between the smallest of cracks.

It was the laugh that drew a flash of fire to Sasuke’s eyes, fingers threading through blond hair and locking tight around a fistful. Naruto’s mouth curved sharply, a smile unrelenting and more mischief than mirth in its making. His chair gave out a low, shuddering _creak_! as Sasuke leaned down.

Tongue flicked out over Naruto’s lower lip, breath hot in its wake.

“And you tell me I’m an asshole. . .”

He didn’t give Naruto the room to answer, mouth smothering that smile, demanding lips break it apart. And Naruto gave way, tongue sliding past to meet the edge of lip, the cut of teeth.

Nothing more than a brief interlude. But Sasuke **had** been the one to put a name to his actions, after all.

As lips slid against lips, Naruto worked his hands over cloth and metal, drawing to a slow halt over Sasuke’s arousal. Index finger traced the outline of it against his pants. The grasp on his hair tightened, but nothing more came of it. Naruto gave a testing dip of his head and found those fingers quick to unravel.

Touch glanced against the back of his neck, fingertips slipping around to Naruto’s throat. Sasuke pressed them against the thrumming line of jugular. B _um-badum_. _Bum-badum_. On and on, the echo of the heart below, never betraying an ounce of fear even as Naruto’s fingers stilled against his cock.

A flash of blue caught his attention. The cutthroat pull down on his zipper seconds later shattered it.

Sasuke gave a low hiss, mix of pleasure and surprise, a threat just bubbling beneath. When Naruto wrapped his hand around his shaft, silence overtook it all. There were many things a man like Sasuke could have wanted in that moment, but when Naruto’s other knee dropped to the floor, when his tongue slid out to press flat against the head of his cock, and the relentless blue of those eyes locked on his own, he couldn’t imagine a more welcoming sight.

Neither could Naruto. Because there was more than simple lust in the gaze above him. There was warmth and wanting, the sort of heat that would swallow everything and send it high to the heavens in a mix of sparkling smoke and ash. Midnight offerings of a human heart.

The hand at Naruto’s throat fell, clutched at the neckline of his mesh undershirt. Sasuke’s thumb brushed over his collarbone, pulling a brief shudder from Naruto. One the blonde quickly stifled by taking the head of Sasuke’s cock into his mouth and giving a slow, soul-stirring suck.

“. . .fuck. . .”

Appreciation, relief if ever there was, gruff as it came, but there was no denying the sentiment. Sasuke leaned over, eyes closing, and exhaled heavily in the wake of that single word. Naruto thumbed the underside of Sasuke’s shaft, mouth following the trail lit by the heat of touch.

Inch by inch, it would all come down.

Sasuke’s grip slipped again, barely catching in a fold of Naruto’s shirt. And it never failed to impress the blond how in this small span of a room, wrapped in shadow and solace bought by seconds, Uchiha Sasuke could disassemble all that he was known to be. Whether a means to forget transgressions or to inspire new ones.

With the flat of his tongue pressed to the underside of Sasuke’s length, Naruto drew himself back up along it. Hand rode behind, pumping several times, and each one drew a ragged breath from the man above him. Weeks rested between them and the last time. Naruto knew it wouldn’t take much, knew just as well this wouldn’t be the last of it tonight.

But for now. . .

Sasuke gave a trembling exhale. He pressed the flat of his palm over Naruto’s chest, leverage as Naruto’s mouth engulfed him in full once more. To be honest, it was an exquisite sort of downfall, if you asked Naruto. The way Sasuke’s expression could be thrown wide open, the parting of his lips unable to stifle the truths of this moment, emotion shifting through his eyes unburdened.

All with the traces of that former arrogance, waiting to reveal itself again in the satisfaction of an end achieved.

He pursed his lips around the head of Sasuke’s cock then, waiting for another stumble of breath, before he pushed forward without pause. With one hand braced against Sasuke’s inner thigh, the other wrapped around the base of his shaft, Naruto set an easy rhythm. Up and down, the lingering moment as a soft moan trembled in his throat, the vibrations pushing Sasuke closer to the edge.

Fingertips dug into his shirt, clenched hard over the space of his heart.

When Sasuke came, it was with a barely there breath, bending not breaking. More hard huff, that long-held breath finally given room to release. And it was only after - seconds, minutes he didn’t know - that the world came back to him, piece by piece. The hand set upon Naruto withdrew with a brush of fingertips to blond strands.

He gave another low exhale before turning his gaze to Naruto, who was slowly pulling himself to his feet. Sasuke could only laugh, a soft unadulterated sound, at the smirk that greeted him. Cheeky and unashamed and everything he knew Naruto could still be when the mantle of Hokage dropped. When he was still just a man and no more.

As the blond set himself up on top of his desk, Sasuke tipped himself back in the chair, tucking himself back into his pants in the process

“You know, Sasuke, “ Naruto started, stopping briefly to swipe thumb along his lower lip. “You say that whole never business, but I’m pretty sure I just did.”


End file.
